Lies and Truths
by my daydream world
Summary: D'Artagnan is now a musketeer, but after the arrival of a cousin he never knew he had, he uncovers a web of lies from the people he trusted the most. But things trun sinister when musketeers start getting murded. Can the musketeers get d'Artagnan to trust them again so they can get to the bottom of the murders, and save d'Artagnan's cousin beofre he's killed by the cardinal?


Lies and Truths

Summary: D'Artagnan is now a musketeer, but after the arrival of a cousin he never knew he had, he uncovers a web of lies from the people he trusted the most. But things turn sinister when musketeers start getting murdered. Can the musketeers get d'Artagnan to trust them again so they can get to the bottom the murders and save d'Artagnan's cousin before he's killed by the Cardinal?

This story follows my previous one called Lies and Revenge

Chapter One: The Unknown English Man

The Musketeers' Garrison

Training with Athos had become a regular thing for d'Artagnan. He had become a much better fighter compared to a few months previously. Athos and d'Artagnan's fight was closely matched. Aramis and Porthos were sitting watching them, enjoying the entertainment.

"You wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of them in a dark alley," remarked Porthos, drinking some wine while watching the two musketeers battling it out.

"I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of them anywhere," laughed Aramis. "You've seen what they're like when they lose their temper, worst than Treville. And that's saying something"

Porthos nodded, "True."

Treville marched into the garrison in an obviously bad mood. He walked up to a bell and rang it to get the musketeers attention. Athos and d'Artagnan stopped fighting at once and joined the other musketeers to be addressed by Treville. Once everyone was standing to attention Treville started.

"Henri Polnareff is dead," he announced. There was mumbling at once. Henri was a musketeer and hadn't been the sort to seek out unnecessary fights and was in perfect health last time they saw him. "It was from poisoning," Treville said. "I don't know if it was just a random killing or planned. I warn each and every one of you to be careful what you eat and drink until we know what is going on. Dismissed."

"Do you think some one is killing musketeers?" asked d'Artagnan, nervously.

"It's too early too say," mused Porthos. "Henri never got into fights outside his duties, and he never owed anyone money."

"I always said he was too honest to be a musketeer," said Aramis, sadly.

"We have to guard the King as he's practising his shooting," said Athos after a long pause as they thought about their fallen friend. "He will not take kindly if we are late."

On the road to Paris

A man stopped at a small church and tied his horse outside it. He walked inside.

"Can I help you?" asked an elderly priest.

"No, thank you Father," said the man "I just came in to pray. I have been travelling for many months."

"You're English," observed the priest.

"I was taken to England as a small child," said the man. "I promised my grandfather on his death bed that I would find someone for him. I went all the way to Gascony only to find out the person I was looking for is dead. So I am going to Paris to look for his son."

"There are a lot of people in Paris, child," said the priest.

"I know," replied the man. "But the Lord has helped me this far."

The priest smiled, "I wish you luck on your journey, son."

"Thank you, Father" said the man.

The Palace Gardens

"This is boring" said d'Artagnan, in a low voice. The musketeers were standing in a line, watching what was going on.

"I know," whispered back Aramis. "But pretend to look interested, it gives a good impression."

"I must say, I should do this more often," said King Louis loudly as he shot at yet another pheasant. "Something about being in the open air, doing a sport is really relaxing."

"He's not being serious is he?" asked Porthos, in a low voice.

"Since when did the king joke?" said Aramis. "It's his job not to joke."

The Cardinal smiled a bit "My lord, as King you have many duties..."

"I know what my duties are, Cardinal" said the King, sounding like a bored child. "I don't need you to remind me."

The musketeers all hid a grin. The one person with power over the Cardinal was the King. And it was satisfying to see the Cardinal get knocked down a few pegs.

"I apologise, my Lord," said the Cardinal. "I shouldn't have spoken out of turn."

"Apology accepted," said King Louis, gracefully.

"I hope your majesty will excuse me," said the Cardinal bowing "I have to meet with a priest. After all I have my own duties also."

"I understand," said King Louis, dismissing the Cardinal with a wave of his hand.

The Road outside Paris

The Cardinal steppe out of his carriage and was almost at the church door when he was almost knocked over by a younger man who was coming out.

"Sorry," said the man. "Please forgive me, I was in a rush."

"Wherever are you going in such a hurry?" asked the Cardinal through his teeth, curiosity getting the better of him as he recognized an English accent.

"That is not you business, sir," replied the man, turning to leave.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the Cardinal, unsure whether to be furious or amused.

"You're a person, just like everyone else," asserted the man, "Everyone is equal in the eyes of the Lord."

"You sound like a Protestant" accused the Cardinal.

"And you sound like a Cardinal," retorted the man.

"So you admit you are a Protestant," said the Cardinal in a low voice, making it clear he was disgusted at the thought.

The man smiled. "I admit that I disagree with some of the teachings of the Catholic church."

The Cardinal looked at the young man in front of him, his patience and tolerance gone. "Guards, arrest him," he commanded. The Red Guards stepped forward and grasped the young man by his forearms. "Tell me, boy. What is your name?"

The man looked the Cardinal directly in the eye, refusing to be cowed by the man.

"Francis d'Artagnan."


End file.
